Uzumacest
by Verochi chan
Summary: Hubungan antara satu keluarga mengenai kebencian, pemaksaan, kebahagiaan dan mungkin ketidak percayaan.


Uzumacest

Summary: Hubungan antara satu keluarga mengenai kebencian, pemaksaan, kebahagiaan dan mungkin ketidak percayaan.

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Incest

Warning: Yaoi, shou-ai, incest, OC,OOC, MP, typo's de el el

Fic ini berisi hubungan sedarah (incest) jadi untuk yang tidak suka silahkan menyingkir dan perlu diingatkan juga Fic ini berisi adegan sexual antara boy x boy. Jadi untuk yang anti silahkan segera klik tombol back.

Don't like don't read.

Naruto POV

Pakaian hitam. Suasana berkabung. Itulah yang terjadi di hari ini. hari dimana Ayahku telah mati.

Sedih?

Tentu saja tidak, aku malah sangat senang dengan kematiannya,berbeda dengan anggota keluargaku yang lain yang sekarang malah menangis membuang-buang air mata yang tak ada harganya sama sekali, seperti saudara jauhku, Karin contohnya.

"Hiks.. Paman.." Itulah rengekannya. Rengekan yang menjengkelkan.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana Minato."

Dan apa itu? Sebuah do'a dari paman Iruka? Hum.. Sungguh sangat tidak perlu! Yang aku harapkan sekarang ini adalah Ayahku, Minato Namikaze segera di seret ke Neraka! Jahatkah aku ini? Bagaikan anak durhaka 'kan? tapi sayangnya tidak! Kebencianku padanya berawal di hari itu hari dimana aku tak bisa melupakan kebencianku padanya.. Selamanya! Mungkin bukan cuma aku yang bersyukur atas kematian Ayahku tapi juga seorang pemuda di depanku.

Kakakku, Kurama Uzumaki.

Aku bingung kenapa ia memiliki marga dari Ibuku sedangkan aku memiliki marga dari Ayahku akupun tak tahu yang jelas aku tahu bahwa Kakakku sangat senang dengan hari ini sama halnya seperti aku. Kadang aku berfikir Kak Kurama itu tidak seperti Kakakku tapi... Sudahlah.. Akan aku ceritakan sedikit hal tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Hari dimana Kakakku Kurama dan Ayahku Minato bertengkar hebat.

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange panjang sedang memasukan semua bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper sementara pria di depannya bersikeras mengeluarkan baju-baju tersebut dari tempatnya semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau selalu membuatku muak!" Bentak pemuda tersebut emosi dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Kurama! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi dari rumah ini!" Balas pria bernama Minato tersebut tegas sambil menatap ruby di depannya lekat.

"Apa peduliku, hah? K-kau.. Kau..." Gantung Kurama sambil memejamkkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Minato serasa tak kuat untuk mendengar lanjutan kata-kata tersebut.

"Kau bukan ayahku!" Lanjut Kurama dingin dan sontak membuat Minato terlihat lemas.

"Tapi kau anakku, Kurama.. Anak kandungku!"

"TIDAK!" Kau.. Ayahnya Naruto bukan Ayahku!" Potong Kurama masih dengan nada emosi sementara di belakangnya terdapat sosok anak remaja 15 tahun sedang bersembunyi mendengarkan pertengkaran tersebut dengan raut muka sedih.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" Bentak Kurama kesal karena Minato terus-terusan menengkram tangan pemua di depannya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menurunkan koper itu dan tetap disini bersamaku bukan bersama orang lain!"

"Tidak! Aku lelah di sini dan ini pilihanku bukan pilihanmu!"

Tap! Dan kali ini Kurama pun berhasil melepaskan cengkraman sang ayah dengan kasar.

"Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kita sebagai keluarga, Mi-na-to!" Ucap Kurama dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya sebeluam ia pergi dari hadapan Ayahnya yang mulai terduduk lemas.

Naruto POV

Dari hari itu selama berbulan-bulan aku tak pernah melihat Kakakku lagi. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Yang jelas aku merasa sangat kehilangan dirinya. Bahkan tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Kakakku. Lalu Ayahku.. jangan ditanya lagi tiap pulang kerja ia selalu langsung mengunci diri dikamar seperti orang yang sangat bersalah sambil meminum minuman yang tak sehat untuk tubuhnya.

Normal POV

"Ayah pulang." Ucap suara dari ambang pintu,dan.

Ceklek. Pintu kamar pun dikunci membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang makan didepan televisi menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dengan rasa enggan pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut turun dari kursi dan mendekati kamar ayahnya.

"Ayah.."Panggil Naruto pelan namun tak ada jawaban.

"Ayah..?"

"..."

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban membuat Naruto menghela napas lelah sebelum ia mendengar suara aneh dari balik pintu.

"Suara wanita?" Gumam Naruto kaget.

"Ahhh..."

"Desahan?" Lanjut Naruto yang buru-buru mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Mata sapphire Naruto mulai terbelalak ketika ia melihat kegiatan Ayahnya yang sedang asyik melihat layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan adegan dewasa yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh anak usia 15 tahun sepertinya.

"A-ayah.." Ucap Naruto terbata dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Naruto tahu Ayahnya sangat kesepian apalagi semenjak Kushina Ibunya yang telah lama meninggal jauh sekali saat ia masih bayi.

Dengan langkah pelan pemuda blonde tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Ia tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan sang ayah lebih baik ia tidur agar besok ia bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Minato. Pria tersebut mulai menengok ke belakang karena merasa ada yang mengintipnya dan dengan buru-buru iapun mematikan televisnya dan langsung mengecek pintu.

Krieet.

Kosong.

"Naruto?" Panggil Minato memastikan namun tak ada jawaban dan dengan perlahan iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar putranya yaitu, Naruto.

Kriieet..

"Naruto? Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Minato basa-basi dan tak mendapat balasan.

Berdebar.

Entah kenapa jantung Minato kini berdetak tak karuan. Mungkin karena ini jadi kali pertama ia memasuki kamar putranya kembali. Melangkahkan kaki kembali Minato mulai mendekati tempat tidur Naruto dan dengan cepat iapun mulai menyibak selimut yang menempel di tubuh putranya tersebut.

"Kura-ma?" Igau Minato yang seakan melihat Naruto seperti Kurama.

"Sshh.. Bukan.." Bantah minato pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan dengan perlahan iapun mulai mendudukkan diri di sebelah putranya sambil sesekali meneguk minuman di dalam gelas yang ia bawa. Muka Minato makin memerah apalagi ketika ia melihat bibir putranya yang terbuka seakan minta dilumat. Oh.. Entah kenapa pemandangan tersebut membuat libidonya naik. Membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit Minato pun mencoba untuk mengecup bibir tersebut. Sapphire bertemu Saphire.

Dug!

"Aw.." Ringgis Minato kesakitan. 'Kuat seperti orang yang jadi Ibunya.' Lanjut Minato dalam hatinya.

"APA YANG AYAH LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?" Bentak Naruto emosi yang dengan tak berperasaan mendorong Ayahnya sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

Naruto POV.

Itu awal kebencianku. Aku melihat dia meringgis kesakitan tadinya aku merasa bersalah tapi selah aku ingat apa yang mau dia lakukan padaku tadi rasa kasihanku langsung hilang.

"PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" Bentakku emosi pada Ayah yang hanya menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf."

Kriieet.

Dan itulah kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi dari kamarku

Hosh.. Hosh.. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saking kagetnya. Apa yang mau dilakukan Ayahku? Apa dia sadar kalau aku ini anaknya. Aku tahu ini terjadi karena faktor kesepiannya tapi kenapa harus aku yang hampir dijadikan pelampiasan.?

Normal POV

Naruto mulai menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat berharap sang Ayah tidak akan datang kembali. Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan bocah 15 tahun ini.

"Kak Kurama dimana?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai merindukan sosok Kakaknya yang sudah ia anggap Orang tua sendiri karena sikapnya yang sangat berlebihan pada Naruto semenjak ia masih kecil.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Naru juga?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya yang masih lelah.

Twiitt twiitt twiit.. Burung-burung kecil mulai berkicau dengan merdunya membuat Sapphire yang tadinya tertutup kini mulai menampakkan keindahannya. "Sudah siang ya?" Tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mengucek kedua matanya perlahan.

...

"APA ? SIANG?" Teriak Naruto yang sadar bahwa kata siang itu pula memiliki arti terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"KYAAA.." Dan dengan buru-buru pemuda tersebut melompat dari tempat tidurnya, melempar piyama, menarik handuk dan penutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Bahkan kurang dari 5 menit Naruto sudah memakai seragamnya dengan lengkap. Mengikat tali sepatu dan siap berangkat.

"Bagus, masih ada 13 menit sebelum kelas dimulai."

Kini semangat Naruto mulai kembali.

Berhenti.

Naruto mulai menghentikan tangannya tepat di depan knop pintu. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut untuk membukanya. Ia merasa akan ada hal buruk kalau ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Glek.

"Semoga saja aman." Gumam Naruto pelan dan..

Ceklek.

Pintu berhasil dibuka. Kosong, dan tak ada orang sama sekali.

"Apa dia sudah pergi kekantor?" Tanya Naruto memastikan namun tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar mulai memeluknya dari belakang membuat sang empu membelalakkan mata saking shocnya.

"Belum!" Jawab suara dari belakang yang membuat bubuh pemuda tersebut beku sesaat.

"Ayah menunggumu dari tadi pagi, Naruto.."

Dug!

Dengan kasar Naruto kembali memukul Minato sang Ayah

"Kau.. Kau itu sudah gila apa?" Tanya Naruto emosi karena perlakuan Ayahnya barusan.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Bahkan saPphire sang Ayah terasa sangat berbeda. Pandangan matanya terlihat aneh. Pandangan mata yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat 'kelaparan.' Melihat sebuah kesempatan Naruto pun mulai memacu langkahnya untuk pergi dari rumah tersebut namun sayang sang Ayah telah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya dari belakang dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa kau tidak mau menemani Ayahmu ini dirumah, Naruto.. Ayah sedang sakit." Ucap Minato pelan entah sungguhan atau hanya alasan yang dibuatnya.

Naruto mulai terdiam takut. Memang ia merasakan peningkatan suhu tubuh ayahnya yang berbeda sekarang ini yang membuatnya seakan tak sanggup meninggalkan sang Ayah sendirian tapi dalam hati ia merasa sangat takut dan ingin segera pergi dari rumah ini.

"Ayah tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk menemani Ayah kalau sedang sakit karena dulu ada Kakakmu. Tapi sekarang.. Dia tidak ada untuk Ayah." Ucap Minato dengan tangan masih mencengkram tubuh putranya.

Naruto POV

Cengkraman ayahku terlalu kuat. Aku bingung apa orang sakit memang bisa sekuat ini. Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang merindukan Kakak, tapi ternyata Ayahku juga.. Dulu saat dia masih tinggal dengan kami. Dialah yang selalu memasak mengurus aku dan Ayahku menemaniku, mengajariku banyak hal tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi.. Pergi entah kemana.

"Naruto.." Ayahku memanggil. Aku takut. Ayahmu mulai memutar tubuh kakuku tidak.. Kenapa tubuhku tak dapat digerakan seperti ini. Mata itu.. Mata yang diselimuti kabut nafsu. Ayahku mulai mengelus ujung rambutku dengan lembut dan entah kenapa membuatku serasa semakin takut. Dan sekarang, tangan itu mulai menuruni telingaku, leherku dan berhenti di depan dadaku.

Srooeekk! Mataku mulai terbelalak ketika dengan kasar Ayahku mulai menyobek baju seragamku.

"AYAH!"

Duk!

"Ahh.." Ringgisku ketika Ayah mulai mendorongku jatuh ke sebuah sofa. Aku mulai was-was takut-takut Ayah datang dan langsung menerjangku. Ternyata benar. Ayahku mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ayah! Berhenti disana!" Perintahku pelan namun tak ia dengarkan dan dengan langkah kaku akupun mulai mundur kebelakang tapi Ayahku makin cepat mendekatiku. Aku takut kalau saja aku bisa berharap aku ingin KakaKku segera datang dan langsung menghajar Ayahku yang bajingan ini sekarang juga. "Kenapa kau takut Naruto. Ayah tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman tapi dimataku itu tampak seperti sebuah seringai.

"Sekarang mendekatlah ke Ayah!" Perinntahnya lembut namun aku tetap memundurkan seluruh tubuhku membuat tanyannya yang tadi terulur kini turun dengan senyum nya yang telah menghilang.

Tidak.

Apa itu artinya aku sudah membuat Ayah marah.

Normal POV

Naruto terus beringsut mundur membuat pria di depannya terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Kau telah membuat Ayah kesal!"

Deg.

Berkumpul sudah ketakutan Naruto apalagi ketika Ayahnya mulai membuka cepat baju yang ia kenakan.

"A-ayah.."

Dan dengan sekali terangan Minato kini sudah menangkap putranya dengan kuat.

"Ayah! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Perintah naruto dengan nada takut tapi tak di indahkan oleh pria yang mirip dengannya tersebut.

"Tidak! Ayah menginginkan hal ini, sekarang!" Balas Minato dingin dan dengan paksa iapun mulai melumat bibir putranya secara kasar.

"Hummpphh... Ahhh.. Ay- ahh.. Mmmhh..." Bahkan teriakan Naruto yang minta di lepaskan seakan terdengar seperti desahan di telinga ayahnya. Wajah Naruto mulai memerah. Matanya panas. Dan bibirnya bergetar membuat Minato menghentikan kegiatannya yang tadi sedang menandai leher tan putranya.

"Hiks.." Isakan tangis mulai terdengar di telinga hatinya merasa sakit dan tak terkontrol.

"Naru- Naruto?" Panggil Minato yang dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan yang menutupi sapphire putranya.

"Maaf-maafkan Ayah..Ayah.. Tidak bisa mengendalikan diri Ayah tadi.. Ayah minta maaf Nar-"

"Hiks.. AYAH JAHAT!" Bentak Naruto yang kembali mendorong tubuh Ayahnya sampai kembali terjungkal dan dengan segera iapun mulai kabur dari rumah tersebut.

"Naruto tung-" Mata Minato mulai terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat putranya memeluk seseorang. Seeorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kura-ma." Ucap Minato terbata sementara naruto masih menangis sambil memeluk pemuda yang lebih dewasa dari nya itu. Bawaan yang ia bawa terjatuh. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dengan hati yang seakan teriris kecil dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Perlahan pemuda berambut orange panjang tersebut mulai mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh tanda merah di leher si blonde. Tanda merah sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Kurama... A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua itu."

Perhatian pemuda tersebut kini teralih dari si blonde ke arah pria di depannya.

"Apa.. Yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Tanya Kurama lirih namun dengan nada kemarahan.

"Kurama.."

"Kau memang bajingan Minato!" Bentak pemuda tersebut emosi dan dengan kasar iapun mulai menjauhkan Naruto dari tubunya untuk bersiap menghajar wajah memuakkan di depannya.

"Kak Kurama!" Panggil Naruto kaget sambil mengikuti Kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dug! "Sshh".. Ringgis Minato yang mendapati pipinya sudah memear dihajar Putranya.

Sementara Naruto, kini ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya karena ia tahu kalau kakaknya sedang mengamuk bisa seperti ini kejadiannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku juga, Hah? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kushina, Ibuku!" Lirih Kurama yang juga Membuat mata Naruto terbelalak.

'Ibu? Ibu dibunuh.. Ayah!?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Duagh!

Kurama kembali menghajar pria di depannya dengan tangan kosong namun penuh emosi. Membuat Naruto menutup mata tak sangup.

"Kau bajingan yang pantasnya mati! Aku benci kau, Minato!" Bentak Kurama sambil kembali mendekati Minato.

Plak! Kini kurama menampar wajah Ayahnya namun tak membuat Minato mau membalas sedikitpun serangan tersebut.

"Lawan aku! Serang aku jika kau berani!"

"Kau yang minta, Kurama." Balas Minato menyeringai dan malah membuat kurama membelalakkan matanya.

Duagh!

Kini giliran tubuh Kurama yang terjungkal setelah diserang Minato membuat Naruto tak tega di buatnya.

"Kak Kurama!"

"Kurama!" Panggil Minato lembut namun tangannya malah berbuat kasar. Ia menarik helaian panjang rambut putranya dengan kuat dan membuat pemuda tersebut meringgis kesakitan.

"Arrrgghh..."

TUP!

Naruto mulai menutup pintunya rapat dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Hiks... Kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar fisik?" Tanya Naruto sedih dan iapun mulai melompat ke tempat tidurnya membuka laci sambil mengeluarkan selembar foto seorang wanita.

"Ibu.. Ayah jahat pada Kak Kurama, hiks..!"

Prang!

Naruto makin takut apalagi ketika ia tahu ruang tamu di rumahnya pasti sudah kacau karena ulah Ayah dan Kakaknya.

Takut.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang ini.

"Kak Kura-ma?" Gumam Naruto takut, mencoba memanggil Kakaknya dari balik pintu. Namun yang ia dengar hanya tawa Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana hah? Hahaha"

"Ahh.. Sakit!.." Ringgis suara yang diyakini Naruto adalah suara Kakaknya, Kurama.

"Kakak! KAKAK!" Panggil Naruto keras sambil membuka pintu di depannya dengan kasar. Kaku. Tubuh pemuda berambut blonde tersebut kembali tak dapat digerakan dengan mata melotot seakan mau keluar. Di depannya ia melihat tubuh Kakaknya yang penuh luka terbaring di atas pecahan guci porslen yang berserakan dengan baju yang compang camping. Tapi bukan keadaan Kakaknya yang membuat Naruto shock. Melainkan Minato, Ayahnya yang sedang menikmati tubuh sang Kakak yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda.

Minato menatap putranya Sinis namun dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Minato kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam menembus tubuh bawah putranya.

"Aahh..." Ringgis Kurama yang tak mampu bergerak karena ke dua tanyannya dicengkram sang Ayah.

"Jangan mengganggu kami, Naruto!" Perintah sang Ayah pada putranya yang sedang berlinang air mata.

Minato kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan namun lama kelamaan menjadi cepat membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengeluh kesakitan dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Ngghhh... henti-kan!" Pinta Kurama memelas dengan rasa malu karena di tonton bocah 15 tahun di sebelahnya.

"Kakak.."

"N-Naru-to.." Panggil Kurama terbata dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sosok pemuda tersebut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan perlahan bayangan pemuda mungil tersebut hilang dari pengelihatannya.

Deg.

"KAK KURAMA!" Teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin memanggil nama Kakaknya bersamaan dengan Minato yang berhasil mengalirkan benihnya, kembali.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Naruto POV

Ttttrrrr.. Ttttrrr..

"Halo?" Sapaku pada orang di seberang telepon.

" Apa ini dengan Tuan, Naruto?.."

"Iya. Ada apa.?"

"Kami dari Kantor Polisi menyampaikan hal buruk untuk keluarga anda."

"Hal buruk apa?"

"Apa Minato Namikaze adalah Ayah anda?"

"Benar." Jawabku singkat dengan nada penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak? aku sudah senang dengan kepergian Ayahku yang bajingan iti dan sekarang ia ada di kantor Polisi? Kuharap dia di penjara karena perbuatannya bulan lalu.

"Begini, mobil Ayah anda terkena kecelakaan dan korban meninggal di tempat."

"Hum.. Hanya itu?" Tanyaku memastikan dan entah kenapa aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"I-iya.."

"Terimakasih atas beritanya."

"Ta-tapi ,Tua-"

Tup!

Dan dengan kasar akupun mulai menutup telephone yang menggembirakan tersebut

"Ha~ Akhinya mati Jυ̲G̶̲̅ɑ.." Ucapku senang namun dengan air mata yang entah mengapa mengalir dari kedua mataku. Aku tidak tahu.. apa yang sedang di pikirkan Kakakku sekarang ini, apa dia juga senang? Senang karena kematian ayah kami yang bajingan itu.

* * *

Hujan masih membasahi bumi.

"Sabarkan dirimu, Naruto." Ucap seorang wanita berambut blonde dan bernama, Tsunade dia bibiku.

"Bukannya seharusnya anda juga bersabar atas kematian adik anda." Balasku dengan nada kesal yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Adikku itu Ayahmu, Naruto."

"Aku tahu."

"Kurama ayo pulang, nanti lukamu bisa tambah parah." Ajak seorang gadis yang mulai menggandeng tangan Kak Kurama dan entah kenapa membuatku kesal.

"Benar, kami akan selalu ada untukmu." Ucap gadis lainnya yang malah membuatku makin marah.

"Terimakasih. tapi Aku akan pulang dengan, Naruto." Dan sekarang aku senang dengan ucapan Kakakku.

Normal POV

"Baiklah.. Nanti malam kami akan berkunjung ke rumahmu."

"Iya." Balas kurama singkat.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto." Ajak Kurama yang langsung di angguki tanda setuju oleh si blonde.

"Iya."

Diperjalanan. Hanya hening yang mereka rasakan.

* * *

"Kau mau membunuhku juga, Hah? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kushina, Ibuku!"

* * *

Mendadak perkataan sang kakak waktu itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Kak kurama.?"

"Em..?" Sahut Kurama acuh dan malah membuat si blonde menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Boleh aku bertanya."

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Kurama sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ibu... Sebenarnya Ibu meninggal karena apa.?"

Tap.

Mendadak Kurama menghentikan langkah kakinya sambil merunduk membuat Naruto merasa tak enak hati.

"Ka-"

Namun sebelum Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaannya sang kakak sudah kembali melangkah.

"Kak Kurama, tunggu!" Perintah Naruto yang mulai menyusul sang Kakak!"

"Ibu sebenarnya meninggal karena shock!"

"Shock? Ibu shock kenapa?"

"Dia shock.. Dan meninggal setelah ia tahu aku mengandung anak Ayah karena aku seorang hemaprodit dan memiliki rahim."

Deg.

Mendadak tubuh Naruto merasa kaku kembali.

"Lalu bagaimana.. Ma-maksudku.. Dimana anak Kakak sekar-"

"Ada di belakangku. Sedang menanyakan hal bodoh yang membuatku malas untuk menjawabnya."

Deg!

Mata Naruto kembali terbelalak.

"Cepatlah atau aku Jυ̲G̶̲̅ɑ. Akan meninggalkanmu." Perintah Kurama yang langsung membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Ba-baik Kak, maksudku.. Ibu.. Maksudku... Hump"

Tap.

Kurama menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan segera Naruto menutup mulutnya karena takut salah bicara membuat mata Kurama memicing kesal namun sedetik kemudian ia malah tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ayo pulang nak, ada dua orang yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu."

"S-siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Suami dan anakku". Balas Kurama santai dan malah membuat mulut Naruto mengaga dengan lebarnya.

"Maaf.. kau punya adik tiri bernama Menma dan ayah baru bernama Itachi.. dan mungkin.. kau akan punya adik kandung juga" Lanjut Kurama kesal dan masih belum menghentikan kekagetan Naruto.

"Berhenti menatapku aku risih dan tubuhju serasa berat!"

''A-Aku mengerti." Balas Naruto canggung dan iapun mulai mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya atau.. orang tuanya.

Fin

Membingungkan? tidak mengerti? atau apalah author tidak peduli -_-

mohon RnR


End file.
